A CinderBELLA Story
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: Bella's life with her dad was great until he got remarried. when he dies Bella is left with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. when she meets a boy in the Princeton chat room is it true love or just another disappointment? ExB EMxR JxA R&R! ALL HUMAN!
1. Preface

Preface

My name is Bella Swan and I'm 18.

My mom Renee died giving birth to me so I grew up with my dad. I might have missed out on some girl things but I couldn't ask for a better parent. My dad owned a diner called Charlie's diner I know not very original but it was the busiest place in town. We lived in the San Fernando Valley, I was my dad's little princess and this was my kingdom.

I thought my dad and I had a perfect life just the two of us and know one else was needed, in my mind I was living the perfect fairy tale. Apparently my dad thought differently apparently he thought I needed a mother figure.

It was my 7 birthday where my dad bumped into Victoria and a few months later I was standing at their wedding.

Along with my new mother Victoria I got two stepsisters, Lauren and Jessica. They weren't nice to me but since my dad was happy I couldn't complain.

My dad was reading me Cinderella my favorite fairy tale when he said he knew I was going to grow up to be a beautiful girl, go to collage, and live a happy life.

"Where do princesses go to collage?" I asked.

"Um...where the princes go...they go to...Princeton." my father replied "but you know it's not just about finding a prince...it's about following your heart and being happy."

I smiled up at my dad and than I felt a shake and my books started falling off the shelf.

My dad pulled me up and brought me to the door when we heard Victoria scream "CHARLIE!" my dad stared to walk out the door.

I grabbed his hand "don't go" I pleaded as I felt tears fall down my face.

"I'll be right back" he said as he pulled his hand away from mine.

That was the last time I saw my dad, his life was taken in the earthquake. Since nobody could find my dad's will Victoria got everything. The house, the diner, and to her dismay me. She moved me out of my room into the attic and since than the only fairy tales in my life are the ones I read in books.

**A/N: good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Give me ideas. R&R PLEASE!!!! oh and if you are reading my other story Home of the Spartans be sure to vote on my poll! I know this story has been done before but this is going to be more on the side of A Cinderella Story the movie so it will be a little different than the rest. **

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'BELLA! BELLA!' _ugh I was once again awoken by the annoying intercom installed in my room so that my step-mother or as I like to call her step-monster and her two daughters can reach me at any time. I looked at my alarm clock it read 5:30. ugh!

_'BELLA I WANT MY BREAKFAST '_ yeah because she is so incapable of doing it themselves.

"i'll be down in a minute" I called loud enough so that she could hear me.

_'NO NOW!'_ I groaned.

"coming" I quickly replied.

I was sitting on my desk chair with my computer on and an aim chat open. I guess I fell asleep talking to poeticjock...again.

I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to make breakfast.

I made eggs and bacon. I picked up the step-monsters plate and brought it outside where she was sitting watching Lauren and Jessica in the pool. They were getting synchronized swimming lessons. Don't ask me why.

"aren't my girls talented!" she asked the instructor.

He looked at the girls who were splashing each other in the pool and just smiled. It was obvious it was forced though.

"I need you to take the morning shift at the diner." she than said looking towards me. Yes I was the bus girl and Victoria's Diner used to known as Charlie's Diner.

"but I have to go to school."

"Bella most people go to school so they can get a job, you already have a job, it's like skipping a step." she said while eating her eggs.

I just sighed. I'll find a way to get both done.

I ran out of the back yard so I could get to the diner fast. As I ran out to my car (if you could even call it that. It was a beat up old red truck. I would normally like it but it was Victoria's before she married my dad so hence the hate) the sprinklers came on. I went to go turn it off.

"keep that on" Victoria snapped.

"Victoria we are in the middle of a drought we should be conserving water." I yelled back so that she could hear me over the sprinklers.

"droughts are for poor people." she yelled back.

I scoffed. Sometimes and by that I mean most of the time I just want to smack her.

As I drove towards the diner I looked at our yard which was a bright gorgeous green. Than I looked at all the other yards, they were brown and yellow because they were all doing the right thing and conserving water.

* * * * * * * *

It was now 7:30 and school starts at 8:00, and I have to pick up Jasper. Great just great.

"Bella, honey what are you still doing here?" Esme asked. "you're going to be late for school." she said concerned. I loved Esme. She was always looking out for me and she cared for me so much. She is like the mother I never got to have.

"I'm almost done."

"go to school Bella you need your education, i'll finish up here."

"thanks Esme"

she smiled warmly at me and said "go on get going."

I skated away. Yeah you heard me skated. See my dads uniforms used to be a happy faded yellow dress for girls (his dinner has a sweet homey old fashioned theme to it) who for some reason only girls served as waiters here. with normal shoes. The walls were tan and had the saying 'never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game' my dad used to say that all the time.

Now the uniforms are a faded pink button up shirt and the black poodle skirt. You had to wear skates and skate around to deliver the food. She covered my dads saying with a guitar with Elvis's head on it and pink wall paper.

Me I was the bus boy or bus girl in my case. I had a black shirt black pants and a pink apron as my uniform and of coarse skates. Why I had to wear skates even though I was just cleaning and taking peoples dirty dishes and garbage I don't know.

I changed back into my normal clothes. A dark blue and green striped shirt with tight light blue jeans. Than I was wearing a pair of black short converse. To top it all off I was wearing my dads old baseball cap it was blue and had LA on it. I wore this pretty much everyday so that I know that life was good at one time.

* * * * * * * *

I pulled up in front of Jasper's house at 7:45 and saw his dad outside cleaning his new mercedes.

"looking good Mr. Whitlock" I called to him as I beeped my horn so Jasper knew to come out.

"thanks Bella, a mercedes is a mans best friends, remember that."

"I will" I replied with a small giggle.

Jasper came out in a dark jeans and a nice button up shirt. He had blond hair and was very attractive. He only wasn't popular because he stood up for me and doesn't talk to them.

"dad see I need to use your mercedes. Do you see what I have to go to school in. No offense Bells." I wasn't offended though because I didn't like the car either.

"what I feel bad for is the three cars I bought you and you destroyed."

"fair enough" he said and got into my car.

I just shook my head at him and drove to school.

* * * * * * * *

when we arrived I went to go park in a spot but it was instantly taken by my two sisters and their leader Tanya. The head cheerleader and the head bitch.

I scoffed at them and they laughed "rude much" I muttered to myself.

I than went to go in another spot that was open across from it to see another car slide in it. Edward Cullen quarter back and head of student council got out along with his to best friends Mike and Tyler.

"you know it's people like Tanya and Edward who are destined to find each other." I said to Jasper.

"yeah they are. I can't believe they stole that spot from you I mean you were obviously going to go in it." Jasper sneered.

"they probably didn't see me. I doubt they even know I exist.

Mike and Tyler laughed at us. "hey diner girl can I get a breakfast burrito" Mike screamed at me.

"and you thought they didn't know you existed" Jasper said while he playfully elbowed me. I giggled and went looking for another spot.

* * * * * * * *

Jasper and I were walking through the halls during our free period when I got a text.

Jasper I got to go i'll talk to you later I said to him as I walked outside and into the courtyard.

"right mystery boy beckons" he called after me.

I went out and sat on a bench.

My phone said. Text: poeticjock-hey we haven't talked for ages.

Text reply: princetongril- we talked this morning.

Text: poeticjock- what are you thinking.

Text reply: princetongirl- you first.

Text: poeticjock- I'm thinking Mr. Banner has dissected one too many frogs.

I turned and looked at Mr. Banner my biology teacher. He was sitting down eating his food but he was eating it with his tongue like a frog does.

Text: poeticjock- Ribit! Ribit!

Text reply: princetongirl- Lol :)

Text: poeticjock- when can I meat you?

I thought about this for a while and came to a sudden conclusion.

Text reply: princetongirl- soon

than the bell rang so I closed my phone and went to class.

* * * * * * * *

before I knew it school was over and I was at home.

"BELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Victoria yelled at me.

"I was at school" I said thinking it was obvious.

"Well we are having guests over today so I need you to clean the house."

"ok. Who is coming?" I asked not really caring.

"not that it's any of your business but the Cullen's are coming over oh and Emmet's _girlfriend_ so make extra food." she spat the word girlfriend.

ok so that wasn't so bad. Esme my friend from the diner is Mrs. Cullen which is why she is treated so nicely by Victoria. The Cullen's are rich, she only works there to look after me and because a lot of towns folk go there and she is such a friendly person she likes to see them all. Mr. Cullen or Dr. Cullen from the hospital who I know pretty well because I go there a lot because of my clumsiness, he's really nice to me though. I was sort of friendly with Alice Cullen. Yeah she was popular but she was always nice and on occasions i've talked to her and I even hang out with her sometimes. Emmet is Alice's older brother who is out of high school and in collage now. He goes to Dartmouth with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was popular too but again she was nice to me. The reason Victoria spit the word girlfriend is because she's upset that he has one. She wanted either Lauren or Jessica to date Edward and the other one to date Edward. To bad Edward is dating Tanya Lauren and Jessica's best friend. Anyway the last Cullen is Edward Cullen himself. I have never personally talked to him and I never plan on it.

I cleaned the whole house until it was spotless. I spent 2 hours on it so that it was 4:00 when I was done. Perfect the Cullen's will be coming over at 6:00 so I have 2 hours to prepare dinner.

I decided to make salad, chicken parmesan, and chocolate mousse for dessert.

I finished everything at the exact time the doorbell rang.

"GET THAT BELLA" Victoria shouted.

I rolled my eyes and got the door. Luckily I had time to change so I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a pretty white blouse.

"Bella honey how are you?" Esme greeted me as she walked in the door giving me a hug.

"Good Esme how are you?" I asked back politely.

"Lovely dear thank you for asking."

than Dr. Cullen walked in and wrapped his arm around Esme's waiste. "Hello Dr. Cullen it's nice to see you in a location other than the hospital." I said with a smile.

He laughed. "yes indeed Bella, and please call me Carlisle." I nodded.

Than I was suddenly attacked. I looked down and saw black spiky hair coming out at all angles. That can only mean one thing.

"Alice!" I said with a chuckle.

"BELLA! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN WE HAVE TO HANG OUT!" she said all in one breath while she stepped away from me. I have to give her credit not many people can say that much in one breath and still have a smile on there face.

"definit-" I was suddenly cut off when I was lifted in the air.

"BELLSY!"

"Em-can't-breathe"

"oh sorry" he said and put me back on the ground.

I gasped for air. Than when I could speak again I replied "don't worry about after all I'm still breathing...since you put me down at least." I mumbled the last part mostly to my self.

I heard a laugh come from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Edward Cullen. He was wearing light blue jeans and a nice dark blue button up. Now that I looked around everyone looked very pretty. Alice was wearing a nice light pink dress that went down to her knees. Emmet was wearing the same thing as edward only with a maroon shirt. Carlisle was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt and Esme was wearing a nice light purple dress that went to her knees. Than Rosalie walked in and I think my self esteem just hit the floor. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress that ended a couple inches above her knees but on her 5'7 figure it was still classy not sluty.

"hey Bella nice to see you again" she said with a smile

I smiled back as I answered "hey it's nice to see you too"

"hello Bella" Edward said with a crooked smile. Wow he knows my name. Esme probably just told him it before he came to be polite, or he heard Alice and Emmet call me it.

"Edward" I said with a nod in his direction.

I started talking to Alice and she was talking about this shopping trip that we just _had_ to go on when Victoria came down. She was wearing a bright blue dress that went to her knees. She was followed by Jessica who was wearing a really slutty bright pink dress and Lauren who was wearing a really slutty bright red dress.

"set the table Bella" Victoria ordered.

I just nodded on reply and went to get the dishes. I couldn't help but realize that Edward was looking at me when I left. That is until Jessica and Lauren went over to him and started flirting.

I set the table and called everyone to sit down.

"why is there only eight place settings dear" Esme asked me.

"Bella won't be joining us for dinner tonight" Victoria said with a smile in my direction. _Bitch._

"oh please Bella it wouldn't seem right and I'm sure Alice, Emmet and Edward would love it if you sit with us.

I looked over to see Alice and Emmet nodding like mad men and Edward looking out the window. Well at least two out of three want me there.

"um..." was my brilliant reply.

"please I'm sure there is enough food and I insist." Esme added. I looked over to see Alice giving me puppy dog eyes. Damn those eyes you just can't say no.

"fine i'd love to accompany you" I said while glancing at Victoria. She did not look happy.

"why don't you go up and change and we will be waiting for you when you return."

I just nodded and went upstairs. When I got to my closet I was looking through for what to wear. To bad Victoria didn't buy me any nice dresses.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"come in."

Alice walked in and went straight to my closet.

"I told you you need this shopping trip" I just smiled in return and nodded. I mean it was true.

"in the meantime I thought you might need this so..." she pulled out a gorgeous navy blue dress that went right to my knees.

"Alice it's beautiful" I exclaimed looking at the dress.

"yes now let's put it on and get you ready."

* * * * * * * *

"done" Alice exclaimed ten minutes later.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped...i looked pretty. I was in my dress with slight curls in my hair and a little touch of makeup.

"thanks Alice" I said as I hugged her.

She laughed "no problem but let's hurry I'm starving and Emmet is probably having a fit."

Alice ran down the hall and than down the stairs, how she did it in high heels I have no idea. I walked however trying not to trip in mine. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard Alice clear her throat and say "and now introducing the lovely Bella Swan!"

I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps the see everyone staring at me. Esme, Carlisle and Emmet were smiling. Victoria, Jessica and Lauren looked furious. And Edward had his mouth hanging open and his eyes were huge.

"god Edward hasn't mom ever taught you it's not nice to stair?" Alice asked with a smile. Edward closed his mouth and looked out the window and could almost swear I saw his cheeks turn red. My cheeks however were on fire.

Everyone sat down and I brought out the salad. Everyone had nice conversations. I kept seeing Edward take a small glance at me out of the corner of my eyes. One time I looked at him and he blushed and turned around. That right THE Edward Cullen blushed.

Everything was great until dessert.

"So Edward I heard you broke up with Tanya." Lauren said with a small smile.

"Um yeah" Edward said looking at his chocolate mousse.

"well if you need someone to go with you one of my daughters would be delighted to go." Victoria added.

Edward went pale. "um thanks but I'm already going with someone."

"who?" Jessica asked looking furious.

"Um...I don't exactly know" before anyone could say more he said "who are you guys going with?"

"no one yet." Lauren said in a mumble playing with her mousse while Jessica nodded.

"what about you Bella?" he asked and gave me a smile.

I was about to answer when Victoria said "Bella's not going she has to work that night"

"oh i'd be happy to take her place Victoria I mean everyone should get to go." Esme said with a smile.

"no that is quite alright you are working that shift already as it is and anyway it's not like anyones going to ask her." Victoria said with a knowing smile.

I looked down trying to hide the tears threating to spill.

Everyone looked at me and than at Victoria but said nothing else on the matter.

After dinner everyone got up to leave.

"bye Edward" Jessica and Lauren said at the same time giving him a flirtatious smile and wink. Gag much. How could they think that was sexy.

I hugged Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Alice good night and they all walked out the door leaving me and Edward alone. Awkward.

"good night Bella" Edward said and he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"g good n night Ed Edward" I stuttered. He chuckled and walked away.

I shut the door and walked up to my room in a daze. I logged in on aim to see that poeticjock was online only online on his cell phone. Suddenly everything that happened tonight was forgotten.

Poeticjock: I want to meet you. Please meet me at the dance on friday. Meet me at the center of the dance floor at 11:00.

did I mention to day was friday. That means he was asking to meet me in a week. yikes!

princetongirl: I don't know.

Poeticjock: please?

Princetongirl: fine. Good night.

Poeticjock: night :)

**A/N: ok I no that was kind of rushed but I had to get the storyline out there. Good? Bad? Let me no what your thinking. Any ideas let me know them. PLEASE R&R. Ok so everything went pretty fast here I mean 'poeticjock' already asked to meat her at the ball. Yeah I knew her name was princeton girl but I forgot what his was in the movie :( so I made it up. I'm going to slow it down a little so I can make it more chapters. I also want Alice to get to be in the story more so it might get a little more off the story line of A Cinderella Story but don't worry the basics will still happen. Ok really PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up on saturday morning to hear a my phone ring white horse by Taylor Swift.

_I'm not a princess_

_this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet_

_lead her up the stairwell_

_this ain't hollywood_

_this is a small town_

_I was a dream-_

I picked up my phone to hear "hey Bella it's Alice we are going shopping get dressed i'll be there in 20 minutes!" than she hung up.

I got out of bed and took a shower letting the hot water relax my mussels.

I put on gray sweatpants and a yellow long sleeve shirt with my dads blue baseball cap.

I made pancakes and put them on the table for Victoria, Jessica and Lauren to eat when they woke up. It was 10:00 now so they should wake up in a little while. I left a note saying I went out with Alice Cullen. I knew she wouldn't mind because she would think I was saying good things to Edward about Lauren and Jessica now that he isn't with Tanya anymore. Yeah like I talk to Edward.

I heard a beep and I ran outside grabbing my purse with my wallet and keys.

I stopped dead in my tracks outside was a yellow Porsche. In the drivers seat was Alice.

I made my way to the car and slid into the passenger seat. I turned around to see Edward sitting in the back seat.

"hey Bella! I'm so glad you could come." Alice said while Edward smiled at me.

I turned back to Alice "um yeah thanks for inviting me" I said giving her a smile.

"your going to wish she didn't invite you by the end of the day." Edward mumbled and I giggled.

Alice turned around and gave him a death glare "I heard that" she snapped at him.

"well it's true" he mumbled again as Alice turned back towards me.

"don't mind him he's just a _baby_" she said emphasizing the word baby as she turned to glare at him. He stuck his tongue out at her which earned a giggle from me.

"you think this is funny?" Alice asked turning her glare to me.

I immediately shut up. Alice might be small but she can be quite terrifying.

"I thought so" she said as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

I grabbed onto my seat for my life as I looked over and saw we were already going 90 miles per hour and she is still on my street.

"Alice slow down, you're going to kill us!" I exclaimed.

Alice laughed and Edward chuckled "relax I always drive like this and i've never gotten in an accident. I've never even gotten a ticket."

I turned to look at Edward he just shrugged and said "our family likes to drive fast"

about ten minutes later we arrived at the mall that should be a half an hour drive away.

I jumped out of the car and cried "oh land how i've missed the"

Edward chuckled as Alice giggled and said "such a drama queen." I stuck my tongue out at her and walked to the mall entrance.

* * * * * * * *

five hours later we emerged from the store.

"I'm alive!" I screamed in a dramatic way. I turned around to see a smiling Edward who was holding five shopping bags on each arm half of which were mine (not to mention there were more in the car) and a very pissed off Alice.

"now you understand why I said what I did in the car earlier" he said with a smirk.

"yes and I can't believe we were in the mall for five hours straight." I groaned.

Edward chuckled "can't say I didn't warn you" he added.

"True" I replied.

"you guys are such babies we weren't even there for that long" Alice said interrupting Edward and I from our conversation.

"sure Alice you're right five hours why am I even complaining it's not like that's almost a whole school day" I replied

"honey key word there is almost" she said with a smile as she slid into the car.

Edward and I climbed into the car after her. I felt bad for Edward, the trunk wasn't enough room for the bags so he was squished.

* * * * * * * *

I arrived home with ten shopping bags (none of which Alice would let me pay for) and snook into my room. If anyone saw me they would yell at me and probably give Lauren or Jessica my new clothes.

It was around 5:00 when I finished unloading my bags which meant time to make dinner. Yay!

I slowly walked down the stairs and started to make meatloaf.

When I finished making it I ate my part and than put the rest on the table and called everyone down.

"BELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" a very mad looking Victoria asked.

"um I left a note" I mumbled.

"I can't believe Esme made Alice take you out shopping!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I know If I were here I would've gone somewhere were no one could see us together!" Jessica joined her.

I left while they were laughing.

I walked upstairs and went on my computer and talked to poeticjock.

poeticjock: I want to meet you.

princetongirl: I want to meet you too, but don't worry we will meet on friday, that's only 6 days away :)

poeticjock: yeah 6 days too long :(

we talked for the rest of the night about nothing really and than I went to sleep.

* * * * * * * *

"_BELLA WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!"_

oh joy another morning waking up to the sound of Victoria's voice screaming my name. What more could you ask for in life?

It was now monday morning aka school. I spent sunday with Jasper just hanging out. I also talked to poeticjock. I was so excited to meet him but scared at the same time. What if he wasn't what I expected and what if I wasn't what he expected.

I took a ten minute shower and let the water relax my mussels.

When I walked to my closet all I saw were the clothes I got when I went out with Alice and there was a note. It read

_Good morning Bella,_

_I know you are probably mad right now but you are so pretty and have such a good body if you wear the right clothes. Don't ask how I got rid of all your other clothes let's just say I have my ways and as for them you won't be finding them anytime soon so get dressed in something cute! See you at school!_

_Your loving evil pixie of a best friend_

_Alice_

Alice figures. So with that I got dressed in pair of dark skinny jeans and a white v neck shirt. I threw on my dads baseball cap and my backpack and left my room.

I walked down the stairs to see Victoria sitting on the kitchen stool waiting for me. I made her french toast and made my self some too. I literally shoved the food down my throat so I could leave and not be around her any longer. Than I ran for the door and out to my car. I put on the radio and listened as Right Round by Flo Rida came on. I was singing along to the music when I pulled up to Jasper's house.

He came out and joined me so that he was singing the boys part and I was singing the girls part.

Once we arrived at school we were early considering I basically ran out of the house to get away from the step-monster.

I stepped out of the car and saw some people looking at me, mostly boys. Wow clothes can do that much?

"BELLA!" I turned around to see Alice Cullen skipping over to me. Why was she coming over here? Doesn't she know this is social suicide. Everyone was watching her walk over to me with shock on their faces.

"um hey Alice" I said as she gave me a hug. I saw some mouths drop and I'm pretty sure my face mirrored their expression.

"are you ok Bella?" she asked sounding concerned.

"what oh um yeah...just a little shocked I guess." I hung out a few times with Alice when Esme invited me over and we had fun but we never talked in school where people could see.

"ok than" she than turned to a very stiff Jasper and said "Hi! I'm Alice." oh yeah Jasper had this mega crush on Alice since like forever.

I nudged him when he didn't answer "ouch...oh um...i mean hey...um Jasper...I'm Jasper"

"nice to meet you Jasper" alice said and Jasper blushed and .god. So did Alice. Oh they were so cute together I just had to set them up. I was about to talk when I hear...

"BELLA" I turn to see the step-bitches aka Lauren and Jessica walking over to me with their head bitch Tanya.

".GOD. We are soooo sorry Alice. We keep telling her not to talk to people." Lauren said.

"well I'm the one who came over and started stalking to Bella so don't worry about it." Alice said while smiling in my direction.

Ok so if there was anyone who wasn't looking at us before now they were. Everyone was looking at me with a questioning face when I was probably the most confused out of everyone.

"Alice I know your family likes doing charity work but really you don't have to hang out with _her_." Tanya said with a disgusted look in my direction when she said her.

"yeah my family does like charity work because we are nice people but my charity work ended on friday aka why I haven't spoken to you since."

there were a couple of snickers as Alice gave a smirk in Tanya's direction. Tanya gasped.

"why you little bit-" Tanya started pointing a finger at Alice.

"Tanya don't talk to my sister like that" Edward said coming into the conversation.

"yeah and don't point those badly polished nails at me" Alice added.

"Eddie come on you are not honestly taking her side over you _girlfriends_ are you" she stretched the word girlfriend and I could see some girls faces fall in the crowd.

"first my name is Edward not _Eddie_" Edward said Eddie with such venom obviously he didn't like that name. "and for the record we aren't dating I broke up with you on friday.

I heard gasps around the crowd and some girls looked hopeful.

"oh come on Eddie we both know that you want me" Tanya said with a smirk.

Edward growled at the nickname "no sorry Tanya I don't aka why I dumped you and don't call me Eddie again or I will personally let Alice do whatever the hell she wants to do to you and trust me you would be crying through the whole process." he finished with a smirk.

Tanya looked over at Alice and saw and evil glint in her eye so with one last hmpf she walked away with Lauren and Jessica following closely behind her.

"ding dong the witch is dead" I mumbled.

"which old witch?" Alice replied with a small smile.

"the bitchy witch" I answered.

Alice and I laughed as we walked into the school with Edward and Jasper walking closely behind us and everyone else's eyes following us.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: good? bad? ok i realized that poeticjock should really be nomad i'm sooo sorry i can't believe i forgot that i'm ashamed :( anyway i know this was a boring chapter but i had to get it out there. ok so here is the big question do you guys want Edward to realize cinderella is Bella the same way austin did or a different way? if you have any good ideas for how he finds out let me no other wise it'll probably be the same way. if you have any ideas in general let me know. the next chapter will be what leads up to the dance and than after that will be the DANCE!!! ok please R&R...it will make me update faster. oh and thank you for all the great comments it makes me so happy getting reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's officially friday...the day of the dance. This whole week went by so fast. Alice and I have become really close. She was my best friends...that doesn't mean I wasn't friends with Jasper still I mean he still was my best friend he was just my guy best friend.

Alice and Jasper became really close too and it was so obvious they were crushing on each other. Since monday when Jasper and Alice first met Jasper has been thinking of the perfect way to ask Alice to the dance. He didn't think Alice would say yes to him even though I told him about a hundred times that she definitely would.

I haven't talked to Edward there were occasional 'hellos' passed between us when I was at the Cullen's house but other than that nothing.

Life at home was as bad as ever. Although I wasn't as home as much because Victoria let me go to the Cullen's, she would never let me go to Jasper's so I even told her I was going over to Alice's when I was going to see Jasper sometimes. She would let me go and I would stay at Jazz's while he tried to figure out how to ask Alice. It was so funny seeing him struggle. I have never seen him so nervous before.

The only thing that got me through the day was when I got to go home and talk to poeticjock. I knew that he went to my school but there are over 35,000 kids in my school which doesn't really narrow it down, so I had no idea who he was, heck I don't even know if I know who he is. He sometimes wrote poems to me which made eliminated half the guys in the school but his user name was poeticJOCK and the jock just brings the people I eliminated from the poetic part back in the running. One night he sent me a poem that was so sweet I was literally swooning and it was only typed words. All in all he was the perfect guy and I didn't even know him.

That's what scared me though. He was too perfect. I knew that once he saw it was me at the dance he would run and never speak to me again.

Suddenly Jasper walked through the door of the diner interrupting my thoughts. He was wearing a Devil costume. On his arm was .GOD. Alice was on his arm and she was wearing an angel costume. Aw they looked so cute together and wait a minute. Rewind they were together!

".god" I shouted running up to Alice and Jasper and hugging them both. "when did this happen give me the details are you guys like a thing now..." I asked while jumping up and down in excitement.

Alice giggled "Jazzy why don't you go sit in a table so we can talk about you" I laughed at her straightforwardness.

Jasper just shrugged and walked off to a table on the other side of the diner.

Alice turned to me with a huge smile on her face "ok so he asked me today. After school he was waiting by my car when I walked over. He looked down all shy and said I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the dance tonight with me...if your not going with someone already...and only if you want to. He was so nervous it was adorable" she squealed and I became partially deaf. "I said yes and he looked up shocked and was like really and I was like of coarse silly I thought you'd never ask." she smiled a dreamy smile.

"well at least he finally became man enough to ask you" I said loudly to make sure Jasper would hear.

He just smiled at me. Wow he must be I a really good mood.

Alice suddenly snapped out of her daze and said "Bella what are you doing you should be getting ready the dance starts in thirty minutes."

"I know I know I was about to leave calm down." I took off my apron and walked out from behind the counter when the door opened and in walked Victoria.

"and where do you think you're going?" she said in her high annoying voice.

"um well the school dance is tonight and I was hoping I could go..."

"ok please Bella no one asked you to go so what makes you think anybody wants you there sweety." she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"i'll have you know that someone did ask me to the dance." I said proudly.

"who" she said shock evident on her face and in her voice.

"I don't know" I admitted while looking down.

"oh don't pretend like you were asked, please" Lauren said coming into the diner wearing a cat costume.

"really it just makes you even more pathetic" Jessica added while they both laughed at me. Jessica was wearing the same black slutty cat outfit as Lauren and no doubt Tanya was wearing the third one.

"now Bella I will be back at the diner at exactly 12:00 with the girls. No sooner and no later. Get it?"

"got it" I replied eyes still on the floor.

"good." victoria replied with a smile "let's go girls" with that all three of them walked out of the diner.

I lifted my head to see Alice and Jasper staring at me.

Suddenly Esme spoke "Bella she shouldn't be taking over your life like this" wow I forgot she was even here.

"yeah you have to go or you won't meet poeticjock" Jasper said with a smirk.

"whose poeticjock" Alice and Esme asked at the same time.

"some boy sending her love notes." Jasper said.

"he is not sending me love notes."

"Bella any boy who is taking the time to right their feeling down for you is writing a love note." Esme said with a bright smile.

"you have a secret admirer!" Alice screamed while hugging me.

"except he doesn't know who I am and I don't know who he is." I said with a sigh.

"exactly and you'll never know unless you go to the dance." Jasper started "he want's to meet her their tonight" Jasper added.

Esme squealed sounding a lot like Alice and Alice was wearing a knowing smile. I wonder if she knows something I don't.

"Bella you have to go" Alice screamed at me.

"she's right" Esme said "you need to go. Just make sure you're back by 12:00 Alice will give you something to wear."

with that Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair and into the parking lot.

"omg Jazz your dad let you use his Mercedes!"

"I know isn't it great!" he had a huge grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes and got in the car.

* * * * * * * *

five minutes later we were pulling up into the Cullen's driveway. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"Jazz stay here so that when we come out we can leave right away. Keep the car running we won't be too long."

Alice dragged me in her room and threw me so I was sitting on her bed. She ran over to her huge walk in closet and threw the doors open. She walked out with a huge white ball gown. She threw it at me and yelled at me to put it on. She turned away and I quickly slid it on. She than put my hair in curls and did some light make up. She was done in about 10 minutes which was amazing time for her. She gave me silver heels and a white mask to match the dress and to top off the outfit.

I put them on without argument and looked into the full length mirror. I looked amazing the dress looked gorgeous on me. **(A/N: just picture the dress, shoes and mask Sam wears in the movie)**

"enough admiring yourself we need to go" Alice yelled as she dragged me out of her room, down the stairs, out the front door, and into Jasper's truck. I surprisingly didn't trip once. New record!

* * * * * * * *

we got out of the car and walked up to the school.

We were standing outside of gym when I grabbed Jasper's arm making him and Alice stop.

"guys I have to be back by 12:00" I said.

Jasper seemed to be in deep thought when he said "give me your cell phone." without hesitation I pulled it out and gave it to him.

"I'm setting an alarm, it will go off at a quarter to 12:00 so we have enough time to get back."

"good thinking Jazz" I said.

Than he opened the gym doors and started walking down the stairs with Alice on his arm. **(A/N: picture the room where they have the dance in the movie)**

I took a deep breath. This is it Bella. No turning back now. Than I took my first step on the stairs. Suddenly everyone turned towards me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Calm down Bella it's ok. Don't trip. Don't trip.

Suddenly I felt really hot and there was a blinding light in my eye. I realized that they brought the spot light on me. _Prefect._ Just what I need and audience when I trip and make a fool out of myself. Surprisingly I didn't trip though. Wow this is a good day for me.

I looked at the clock to see it was 11:55. time to go to the center of the dance floor. Oh god. I told Alice and Jasper where I was going and walked to the center. I knew I was at the center because the disco ball was right over my head.

I watched as the minutes slowly ticked by thinking about all the bad things that could happen. What if he was a freak. What if when he finds out it's me he laughs. He says I did this as a joke wow Bella you are so gullible. I cringed at the though. I knew this was a bad idea. I was thinking maybe I should turn around and go back when the clock struck 11:00.

I froze in my spot. Well there is know turning back now.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"poeticjock?" I asked.

"yes it is me" I heard a males voice speak.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see who my prince charming was.

I turned around to see OH! MY! GOD!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: oh cliffy. Who do you think it is. The first person to guess right I will mention in my next authors note! Ok so good? Bad? Whatever your thinking put it into a review. I dont care if it's one word or even one letter just please review. Ok so the next chap will be the whole dance all the way until back at the diner! I am so excited for it!!! ok btw happy easter and passover to all. I hope everyone had a very good holiday. ****important I have no idea what I am going to make Bella leave behind at the dance. Should I make it her phone like in the movie or something different? If you think the same let me know and if u think diff give me ideas. If you don't give me ideas I'm going to just make it the phone. Also so far about 4 people have told me to make him find out in a different way from the movie that it's Bella but if no one gives me ideas I personally like how it is played out in the movie it makes me cry every time (I know I'm a baby) and I will keep it that way if no one gives me ideas. Let me know if you think I should keep it the same or change it. I know it's a long AN but I really need to know these things so pleasee REVIEW! Thanks for reading my story Luv y'all**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.god. How is this possible? Poeticjock was..._Eric Yorkie!?_

"Eric you're poeticjock?" I asked astonished.

"yes it's me, poeticjock and may I say you look amazing."

"um thanks? You too." I said as I looked at Eric. He was wearing a vampire costume with fake teeth and everything.

"can I say that your blood smells very appetizing, you are drawing me in." ok that was really creepy and disturbing. He suddenly grabbed my hand and spun me into him. Than he spun me out and danced around me in a circle while waving his arms around and dropping to the ground.

Of coarse Eric Yorkie was the man I was talking to. He was the biggest freak in the school. Even more than me! He walked around with an antenna sticking out of his backpack pretending that there were aliens on the other end line waiting to bring him _home._

"you know I'm thirsty" I managed to choke out.

"I shall return with punch my lady" he said while bowing and throwing his cape over his sholder. Yes you heard rite _cape._

I knew that this relationship was meant for cyberspace. I sighed. Well this night couldn't get any worse. I looked up at the clock to see it was only 11:04. oh well I'm sure I can leave early in like I don't know ten minutes top. I looked above me to see the disco ball. It looked so pretty reflecting the light so that it was dancing around the room. I looked down at my wrist. I was wearing the bracelet my mother Renee gave me before she passed. It was a gold bracelet and on the inside it was inscribed. It said _even when we are apart I will always be with you in your heart._ I wore this bracelet everyday to remind me of the good times that I had when my mom was still around.

"princetongirl?" I heard someone ask. Their voice was velvety and smooth. I turned around to be totally stunned. In front of me I saw Edward Cullen dressed in a prince charming outfit.

"poeticjock?" it couldn't me could it. I mean Eric said...but than again he never said I was princeton girl.

Edward smiled at me. "it's so great to finally meet you in person." he said.

I smiled back at him, I just couldn't help it his smile was contagious. Than I realized something. I was smiling at Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen _the_ Edward Cullen...this was a mistake it could only end in heartache.

"this was a mistake." I stated and than began to walk away until I felt Edward grab my arm.

"wait this is not a mistake." he said.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. I mean you're Edward Cullen how are you poeticjock." I was shocked. Now that I thought about it how could he be the person that i've been talking to. How could he be poeticjock?

He just shrugged. "if you give me a chance i'd like to show you that I'm not the guy that everyone thinks I am. You should know that I'm being sincere of everyone, those notes I wrote to you were true and they came from my heart." he lifted his hand and brushed it against my cheek.

"do you even know who I am."

"of coarse you're princetongirl from the chat room. The girl i've been dying to meet. What's you name." of coarse he didn't know who I was I'm wearing a mask. But when he finds out it's me than will he be so eager for me to stay with him?

"thy drink for my lady." came Eric's nasally voice.

"Mr. Yorkie" Edward said in a polite town to Eric.

Wow I can't believe Eric came back. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't.

"Edward Cullen with my lady. A devastating blow but a worthy component." he than bowed to me and left with one last glance in Edward's direction.

"oh thank god" I whispered when he left.

I heard Edward chuckle next to me. He was not supposed to hear that.

"what you don't like Eric's attention?" he asked with a smile playing at his lips.

"ugh I don't like anybody's attention actually." I muttered looking down.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. "why you must be used to attention you are so beautiful." he said looking in my eyes.

"no I'm not...I'm actually a nobody here."

before he could say anything I walked to the punch table with him following after me.

"so I'm guessing you were expecting some guy who hangs out at starbucks and writes poetry."

"something like that" it was true I was not expecting _him._

"come on you're Edward Cullen star quarter back, student body president, and closet poet. Come on you can't be both guys."

"I'm not"

"than who are you?" I really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"on september seventh I wrote you I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not but when I talk to you-"

"I'm the guy I want to be" I finished for him. Damn it really was him.

"give me a chance to be that guy" he looked so hopeful and being hopeful made him look so cute.

"would you like to join me for a stroll outside?"

"if you want to be voted homecoming prince I would stay inside and be seen you know" he cut me off before I could finish by throwing his head back.

"I really don't care about being homecoming prince."

He held his hand out and I took it. He led me out of the gym and outside. It was beautiful there were lights everywhere and and green leave bands connecting them. **(A/N: for everything outside picture how it looks in the movie)**

"so princetongirl would you tell me who are if I guessed it right?" he asked hopeful.

"maybe" was my simple reply.

"maybe...well how about we play 20 questions" he suggested while walking next to me.

"how about 10" I said.

"well i'll take what I can get" and with that he began his questions.

"ok first question" he turned to look at me "you do actually go to North Valley high school right?"

"of coarse" I giggled.

"well I'm just checking you never know with the internet."

"ok next question were you disappointed when you found out that I was poeticjock be honest" he looked at me with so much hope in his eyes.

I looked up at him "surprisingly no" I said and that was the truth. At first I was but now just walking and talking with him I just feel a connection.

He looked shocked. Why would he be shocked anybody would be the happiest girl in the world if they found out that the guy that they have been chatting with was Edward Cullen.

"did you vote for me for student body president." he asked.

"surprisingly yes" I answered. Again that was the truth. I did vote for him.

"really...hmmm" he said while stroking an imaginary beard on his chin.

"ok I got it. Given the choice would you rather have a rice cake or a big mac?"

"a big mac but what does that matter?" I asked.

"well I like a girl with a hearty appetite." my heart fluttered when he said that. "and besides you just eliminated about 50 percent of the girls from our class."

I laughed at that. It was true not many girls in our class would eat something so greasy and fattening that is if they even eat at all.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped walking making me stop as well. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His emerald orbs were hypnotizing. "you think i'd remember those eyes they're so beautiful."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I looked down to avoid his eyes. He thought I had pretty eyes. But they were just plain brown how could he think that my eyes were pretty. Wait a minute EDWARD CULLEN thought my eyes were pretty. If anything he had the pretty eyes I mean his were just gorgeous. I could get lost in them.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes "um next question" I said as I walked forward again.

Before he could ask anymore questions we walked up to a beautiful little area outside and he led me up to it. **(picture the place in the movie or if you've never seen it picture in the twilight movie when they are at the prom in the last seen when they are dancing together outside yeah picture the thing they are dancing on I forgot what it's called lol.) **there were a few people there all with instruments though so know one else was on the dance floor, they were all off on the grass next to where we were dancing.

"will you dance with me...does that count as a question."

I giggled I felt so free with him...like I could be myself. "there's no music" I stated.

"so" he said as he bowed and offered me his hand.

I really can't dance but I didn't care. I took his hand and we started dancing. Suddenly we heard music. We both turned around surprised to see that people with the instruments started playing. I instantly recognized the song as I'll be.

We were dancing and I felt so happy. Who would've thought I'd be here dancing with Edward Cullen. Suddenly we were really close and he cupped my cheeks in his hand. He leaned in to kiss me but I backed away. I just wasn't ready to kiss him I mean he didn't even know who I was. I smiled sheepishly at him but he just put his hands out in an it's ok I understand kind of gesture and bowed to me again taking my hand in his. He dipped me ad twirled me. I was actually dancing it was a miracle. He was a really good dancer.

I was close to his body I could feel the heat coming off of it. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I couldn't help it when I smiled back his smiles just made me want to smile.

"all out of questions" I asked.

"do you believe in love at first sight" was his reply.

"i'll let you know" I answered. Than I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine.

"but i've seen you before" he questioned.

"yes" I answered. Although he never gave me a second glance he has seen me before.

"how could I have seen you before and not know who you are now."

"maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing." he looked at me thoughtful for a moment. "hey you've got one more question left." I said with a small smile.

He held up one finger as it to say one second and stepped back from me letting me go. I immediately missed his arms around me and the warmth they gave me. He pulled a white and pink rose from the walls surrounding us. I giggled I don't know why but I did.

"do you princetongirl feel like you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?"

I thought about it and I knew right away what my answer was to that question. "I do." I said as I took the rose from him "And do you Edward Cullen ever want to see me again after tonight."

I couldn't help myself from asking that question. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He looked away "well I have to think about that"

my heart plummeted for a second but he quickly added "absolutely"

he lifted his hands to my mask he was about to lift it when.

_Beep beep beep beep...beep beep beep._

I let out a grown of coarse my stupid phone would ruin the moment. "not now" I said.

"what" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I have to go"

"what do you have a curfew" he asked looking disappointed.

"something like that." I muttered. "but thank you this has been the most amazing night."

I quickly walked off the stage we were on.

"wait where are you going" he asked as he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm late I quickly said back as I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"for what" he asked.

I turned to face him "reality" I said and than turned around and ran off.

I ran into the gym looking for Jasper and Alice aka my ride home. In the back round I could hear a teacher getting ready to announce the homecoming prince and princess.

I found them making out in a corner. Way to go Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper. Jasper come on." I whispered.

He swatted at me to go away. I pointed to my wrist as it there were an imaginary watch on it to show him I had to be home soon or Victoria would kill me and than bring me back to clean up the mess.

"our homecoming prince and princess are prince charming and cinderella." all of a sudden I heard cheers. Shit that was me and Edward. I had to leave now. I saw Edward being pushed onto the stage. Alice was going home with her brother, Edward, so Jasper said good bye and I pulled him away.

We ran up the stairs and out of the school. When we made it to his car I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"I almost kissed Edward Cullen" I said when we were in the safety of his car.

"I totally made out with Alice." Jasper said and I could tell he was excited about this fact. He had a dreamy look on his face than suddenly he said "wait ok ok so what did he say when he found out that you were you?" he asked.

"he didn't say because he didn't find out" I answered.

"you didn't tell him" he asked shocked.

"Jasper I live in an attic I drive a beat up old car and he's expecting Malabo barbie. I'll be doing him a favor if I just dissapear." I said and it was true. He would never like me once he found out who was behind the mask.

After a minute of silence Jasper said "I knew she liked me."

"of coarse she does she did agree to come to the dance with you and besides whats not to like." I said playfully punching him on the arm.

"shoot!" I murmured.

"Bella what's wrong" Jasper asked concerned.

"when Edward tried get me to stop he grabbed my wrist and-"

"did he hurt you because I swear to god I will-"

"calm down Jazz he didn't hurt me but I guess my bracelet fell off into his hand."

"well when you tell him it's you you can get it back." Jasper said shrugging it off.

"ya to bad I wasn't planning on telling him."

than we pulled up to a red light. We both looked at the car next to us and saw Jessica and Lauren shit I was dead.

"BELLA" they shouted in unison.

Than they both turned around to get Victoria I quickly ducked so I was out of view.

"MOM IT'S BELLA OVER THERE" they both said pointing in my direction.

"hi miss. Swan" Jasper said cool and collectively like nothing was wrong. He was so good under pressure and stressful circumstances.

He than drove off when the light turned green. I popped my head up when we passed the corner.

"did she see me" I asked nervously.

"no I don't think so but the wanna be barbies might have."

I saw a bunch of cars pass us.

"Jazz I know you want to take care of this car but could you please step on it?" I shouted.

"in case you haven't noticed I'm already going 38 in a 35 miles per hour zone so could you please just lay off Bella."

we drove and a light turned yellow.

"go go Jazz you could've totally made that light" I yelled at him.

"fyi Bells yellow means slow down not speed up." was he serious.

"ok so when you come visit my grave tomorrow remember that it's because you couldn't pass that stupid yellow light." I said.

All of a sudden a car zoomed past us and I could hear the screams coming from it.

Jasper and I just looked after it with out mouths hanging open.

"was that..." Jasper asked.

I faced forward with my eyes huge "yep"

we quickly drove back without talking. When we arrived at the diner Victoria's car was already there.

I ran in the back entrance and I could hear Esme trying to stall for me. I ran into the kitchen and put on an apron and my work shirt to cover up he apron. I out on my dads hat and to cover my hair and but some batter on my face.

"When I find her I'm going to ring-"

"orders up" I yelled while hitting the bell and bringing out a stack of pancakes.

"Bella what are you doing back there."

"oh well before you came Esme was teaching me how to use the kitchen better you know how great a chef she is...how was the dance girls?"

Lauren and Jessica looked at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"Something isn't right here" with that she walked out of the diner.

I let out a breath and looked at Esme.

"thanks for distracting her." I said truly grateful.

"don't worry about it as long as you had fun it was worth every minute." she said with a smile in my direction.

* * * * * * * *

I woke up the next day expecting to realize that I just had to craziest dream but to my surprise it really happened.

I went through my normal morning routine including making breakfast for Victoria, Lauren and Jessica. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue short sleeve shirt. I put on my dads old baseball hat and when I went to put on my bracelet I remembered I had left it with Edward.

I quickly went to to pick up Jasper and we drove to school together.

"I have a date with Alice tonight" Jasper said and I could tell he was really happy about this. He really like her.

"I'm so happy for you Jazz you guys make such a cute couple"

"yeah I really like her" he said. Well obviously.

"don't worry she likes you too I can tell."

"really?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

I laughed "really don't worry about it you guys were meant to be."

the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

When we arrived at school we silently got out of the car and walked to the front doors.

"so are you going to tell Edward it was you and get your bracelet back?" Jasper asked to break the silence.

"no I'm sure he already forgot all about Cinderella anyway."

than we opened the doors and I stopped dead in my tacks. I was like a deer in the headlights.

Well I was not expecting this. This makes things more interesting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know finally it's up right. So how was it good? Bad? A few different people suggested the bracelet thing to me and I liked the idea that's why I just added the whole she wears a bracelet every day thing. Ok so I know that this chapter was pretty much exactly like the movie but I needed it to be because in my opinion this scene in the movie is perfect. So some people told me to make him find out differently and others said the same. I'm leaning towards the same but don't worry it won't be exactly the same but the end of it has to be the same. If you have any ideas on how I can make it similar but different or any ways in general on how I can have him find out let me know. PLEASE REVIEW write one word for all I care or something that doesn't even make sense just PLEASE REVIEW. I have been getting a lot of really nice ones lately so keep it up. CONGRADULATIONS to MANIACINTHEMAKING you are the only one out of everyone who guessed to guess that it was Eric. I got a lot of Edwards and a few Mikes but in the end you are the one who got it rite. Ok so I will try to update soon and please read and review my friends story it's called A Turn For The Better and her user name is rwilli103. It's an amazing story but if people don't read and review it she might take it down so please read and review it because I want to keep reading it. Ok so on that note PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I can't believe it. I thought he would forget about me not do this.

I looked around and saw flyers all over the school. On each flyer was a picture of how my hair looked but that a question mark over the face. Each flyer read _if you are out there Cinderella please come and tell me. If you are Cinderella please find me Edward Cullen. You will have to convince that it's you though and don't worry I know how to tell the fakes from the real Cinderella._

I was speechless I can't believe this is happening.

I was pulled out of my day dreams when Jasper spoke, "yeah he obviously forgot all about you Bells."

I didn't answer him I just slowly walked to my locker and grabbed my books. What are the chances of him finding out it's me? Slim to none. Don't worry Bella you're safe. But did I want him to find out it's me? I had the best night of my life but I had to face it Edward and I aren't meant to be. He's good looking, rich and popular and I'm plain, poor, and a nobody. I'll be doing him a favor by not telling him it's me. Right?

I sat in my seat at first period class english and doodled in my notebook waiting for the announcements to begin so class can start. The announcements came on and I was shocked to hear what I heard. I didn't hear Mrs. Cope the old secretery instead I heard a velvety voice that made all the girls in the class break out into a fit of giggles.

_Good morning everybody I am Edward Cullen and I just wanted to make an announcement. I am looking for Cinderella because I think I might really like her. If you danced with me at the dance please let me know that you are the one i've been looking for. Thank you._

.god.

Suddenly the room burst into sounds of girls screaming and cheering. They were all coming up with ways to convince him that they were the girl he danced with. Even when the teacher tried to gain everyones attention back nobody would listen. He eventually gave up and gave us a free period. I sat there listening to girls gush about Edward while I tried to think if I should tell him the truth or not.

The rest of the morning went like that. Every class was filled with girls gushing about Edward and how romantic he was and how they were going to convince him that they were the girl for him. When lunch came I was relieved. I grabbed a tray and sat next to Alice with Jasper across from her.

"hey guys," I mumbled.

"Bella! This is so exciting Edward's going to be so happy when he finds out-"

"Alice," I mumbled trying to cut her off.

"it's you I can tell he really likes-"

"Alice." I said a little louder trying to get her attention.

"you and you really like him oh and-"

"ALICE!" I yelled successfully getting her attention this time. "I'm not going to tell him." I mumbled the last part.

"you're what!" she yelled at me "why you have to look at all this trouble he is going through to find you." she whined.

"yeah and when he finds out it's me he will go through all this trouble to get away from me." I sighed "let's face it he is meant to be with someone like Tanya and I'm meant to be with nobody...a loner for the rest of my life." I said looking down.

I felt Alice's arms wrap around me "don't be silly he isn't like that." she stated.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Tons of girls went to go up to Edward and claim to be his cinderella but in the end he knew they were all lying. He caught me looking at him once and he looked at me intently but I quickly looked away blushing. Damn my easily blushing nature.

On the way home I stopped at the gas station. Oh just my luck Edward works here I just remembered but before I could leave to go to a different one he came up to my car. He looked at the car than me and said "you need a wax."

did he honestly just say that. "excuse me?" I asked aggravated. Who did he think he was just because he was some rich, gorgeous, almighty football player did not mean he could say those things.

"I meant the car," he quickly said looking embarrassed.

"oh," was my reply. Of coarse he was talking about the car way to use your brain dumb ass.

He handed me a slip "just bring this inside," he said "bye Bella." he added with a wave.

"um yeah thanks. Bye." I said running inside.

When I got outside I saw Lauren and Jessica pull up. There cars were filthy. How did they get that dirty it's not possible. Than it hit me Edward works here. I shook my head and walked over to them.

"what did you two pay people to dirty your cars?" I asked.

Lauren sneered "don't you have some chores or something to be doing at home?" she asked giving me a devilish grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my car. I has my hand on the handle of my car when I heard Edward's voice so I decided to stick around and watch the show.

"can I help you ladies?" I heard Edward ask.

They both giggled. Wow.

"Edward I wanted to tell you something." I heard Laurens nasally voice say.

"um ok?" Edward said sounding a little scared. I didn't blame him.

"I'm the one." she said dramatically.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"I'm the one...Cinderella...I'm Cinderella." she was practically screaming at the end. Attractive.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Jessica cute him off.

"how could you be Cinderella when _I'm _Cinderella?" she asked.

"what are you talking about it's me." Lauren screamed.

"please you she had brown hair aka me." Jessica did have a point there.

"girls!" Edward cut off the fight. "I know a way to settle this." he said smugly. They both turned to face him. "the girl I danced with dropped something when she was running out of the school. What did she drop?"

"a fish!" Jessica screamed out stupidly.

I started cracking up but they didn't notice because they were so interested in what was going on. Edward looked like he was about to burst out laughing but he controlled him self.

"no." he said with a straight face and turned to Lauren.

"a wallet purse," she said confidently with a grin in Edward's direction that was supposed to be seductive but made me feel sick.

"no," Edward said simply again. "and if that's all you should get in the car wash line." he added looking at their cars.

When they were leaving I heard them arguing.

"a wallet purse what the hell is that?" Jessica asked.

"oh please you said a fish!" Lauren exclaimed.

"it was the first thing that came to my mind." she whined.

They got in their cars and drove off. I saw Edward shaking his head and I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

I shouldn't have laughed because I suddenly saw Edward turn and face me. He looked at me curiously. I quickly got in my car and drove off. Wow way to make a fool of yourself Bella and in front of him to. When I got home I was greeted by none other than the she devils themselves. All three of them.

"the girls told me you have been annoying Alice Cullen in school." Victoria said with a disgusted look on her face.

"no I haven't we are friends." I said slowly so maybe they could understand.

Lauren laughed "Ha like she would ever be friends with a nobody like you."

Jessica snickered and I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I suddenly turned around and looked at Victoria.

"did I get anything in the mail?" I questioned hoping I got my acceptance letter to princeton so I could be out of this living hell I call my life.

Victoria looked like she was in deep thought which is weird for her but than said, "yeah you got a letter saying you won 1 million dollars, don't spend it all in one place."

I walked away scowling while I heard the snickers from the three of them. I went straight up to my room but I didn't log into my computer afraid that poeticjock would ask me who I was. Instead I called Alice. I've only known her for a small amount of time but I felt I could confide in her.

"you know I really am your friend and I'm not doing this because of Esme or anything right?" she questioned and I could hear the worry and hope in her voice.

"don't worry Alice I know Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica are just trying to ruin my life but trust me I'm used to it by now." I said with a sad sigh.

The was silence on the other line and than I heard Alice's happy voice chirp "ok we are having a girls night tonight and don't even try to back out because I will come pick you up and drag your ass to my house."

I laughed knowing her threat was completely truthful.

"ok Alice I think that's just what I need. Wait at your house won't _he_ be there?" I questioned nervously.

"calm down we won't be near him hello it's a girls night." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "oh and I have to invite Rose she can drive home because they go to school like an hour away and we've been talking a bout having a girls night just the three of us."

wow they have been thinking about a girls night out and I was involved. Me Bella Swan the nobody was invited to a girls night with the Alice Cullen and the Rosalie Hale. How did this happen.

"ok," I agreed "i'll go."

She squealed and I had to move the phone away from my ear it was so loud.

"oh Alice shoot I can't go."

"why?" she asked her mood faltering.

"because now I have to go to a special hearing doctor because I'm deaf in my right ear." I teased her.

I could almost picture her rolling her eyes at me.

"i'll pick you up in about 10 minutes be ready."

"wait how long will I be staying?" I questioned

"you're sleeping over silly I will drive you to school and pick up Jasper." she said and I could hear her voice get all dreamy when she said her name.

with that I hear the dial tone. Oh well Alice will be Alice. I quickly got up and packed a bag. Exactly ten minutes later I heard the bell ring. I rushed down stairs to see Lauren and Alice standing together at the door.

"what are you doing here Alice?" Lauren asked obviously thinking she came to surprise her.

"I'm here to pick up Bella." she stated dully than she saw me and she looked relieved. "oh Bella good you're ready let's go...now." she said coming to grab my arm.

"MOM," Lauren called in her annoying voice making me and Alice both flinch.

Victoria than came around the corner with Jessica at her heal.

"Alice how nice of you to stop by to see Lauren and Jessica." she said giving Alice an ugly smile.

"actually Ms. Swan I'm here to pick up Bella. She will be spending the night at my house having a girls night with Rose and I. We could all really use it." she said bluntly.

"that's sweet but I'm sure Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Edward for that matter would all appreciate it if you were to take Lauren and Jessica instead and don't worry Bella won't mind she's used to not being wanted plus I have a bunch of things around the house for her to do." she said with a sickly smile.

"actually Rose really wants to see Bella, Esme and Carlisle love her like a daughter, Emmet has been begging me to bring her to the house when he is around, and I know for a fact Edward wants to see her."

Victoria looked livid while Lauren and Jessica glared at me. I blushed from the kind things she said. Especially the last one. I doubt Edward would want to see me. He doesn't even know I exist except for maybe knowing I'm friends with Alice and I work at the diner with his mom.

"bye," Alice said and than she dragged me out the door and into her car.

When we got down the street we both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that." I got out between laughs.

"yeah well no one talks about my best friend like that." she said smiling ahead.

I started smiling to. When we reached her house I was amazed by how gorgeous it was. She walked me in and straight to the kitchen where Rose and Esme were.

"Bella it's so great to see you again." Rose said running up and giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. "it's great to see you too."

we sat down and talked. We watched sappy movies the whole night including the notebook, a walk to remember, titanic, p.s. I love you, and so many more. Pretty much if it was a movie where someone dies and it made you cry we watched it. While we were just about to start the titanic when Emmet, Jasper and Edward came home. Oh great. Jasper has become fast friends with Edward and Emmet. He said Edward was a really good guy and that he deserved to know I was the girl from the dance. He said that's all he talks about.

"oh oh oh I want to watch a movie!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Shhh!" we all screamed. You can not ruin to titanic.

"what movie are you watch- why are you guys crying? Oh please tell me you two aren't having another sappy movie fest. How could you let them Bells I expected more of you."

I didn't even take my eyes off the television to look at him, "shut up Em the movie is about to start and you can not interrupt this movie."

"fine." he pouted about to leave.

Rose paused the movie.

"Rose what are you doing!" I practically shrieked.

She just said "I know and don't worry we are starting it over."

"where do you think you're going Emmy?" Rose asked.

"to my room," he questioned. I stifled a giggle. I love the effect Rose had on Emmet.

"no you're not come here all of you us girls need a big strong man to cry on and to comfort us so sit down." she said patting the spot next to her for Emmet to sit in.

Emmet sighed and sat next to Rose.

"oh Jazzy come here." Alice said in a sing song voice. She had quite the effect on him too.

Jasper sat next to Alice and she laid her head on his shoulder. Edward slowly backed out of the room hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

"and where do you think you're going?" Alice asked looking at him.

"to my room?" he said eyeing the door probably debating if he could make an escape.

"but then whose shoulder will Bella cry on?" Alice asked.

Everyone turned to face me.

"no it's quite alright you can go I prefer to tightly hold a pillow and cry into that anyway." I said.

"nonsense Bella plus Edward will be so much more fun to hug than a pillow," Rose said giving me a wink.

I turned bright red and saw Edward looking at me.

"Edward just sit next to Bella already we want to watch the movie!" Alice exclaimed.

He came over and sat next to me on the couch. Rose and Emmet were on the love seat and Jasper and Alice were on the floor in front of Rose and Emmet.

"so what are we watching?" Emmet asked. I could tell he was silently praying it wouldn't be a sappy movie. Too bad it was.

The opening credits came on and than it showed Titanic written. Emmet groaned and Rose slapped him across the arm.

Throughout the movie the girls would make comments about how Leonardo was absolutely hot. Emmet and Jasper would get jealous and ask if they were hotter. The girls would say them and they would share a sweet kiss. It was _so_ cute. What surprised me was that whenever I would make a comment Edward would grow really stiff and clench his fists. I must be getting on his nerves. When the movie ended us three girls were bawling out eyes out and the boys were holding us.

"I told you Edward would be more comfortable than a pillow," Rose said.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. Than I realized that I was so close to Edward that I was almost fully on his lap and that he was holding me. I blushed and moved out of his arms. I felt so cold with out him around me, weird.

"sorry I mumbled," getting up.

He gave me a small smile, "it's ok." he said and that he walked off to his room followed by Emmet and Jasper.

When we got up to Alice's room she closed the door and than I was bombarded with questions.

"slow down I can't understand you," I said.

"ok me first," Rose said and I nodded. "I thought Edward was in love with the girl from the dance or whatever is he over her?" she asked I looked away and let Alice handle this question.

"No he isn't over her he is still obsessed," she said with a look in my direction, "but what he doesn't know is that that girl is Bella." she finished with a smile.

"what!?" Rose screamed.

"shhh keep it down I don't want anyone to hear you!" I screamed covering her mouth. When I let go she continued her questions.

"when are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said groaning and flopping down on the bed.

Alice and Rosalie laid down next to me.

"you should tell him soon he is so miserable not knowing who you are, he is always talking about you and of coarse he saw me walk in with you so he won't stop bugging me about it." she said.

"what did you tell him?" I asked nervously.

"I told him that I walked in with Jasper and she just happened to be behind us but I had no clue who she was," she said with a shrug. "he didn't believe me but after a while he knew that was all I was going to say on the subject so he just stopped asking." I sighed. Good at least she didn't tell him.

"i'll tell him soon." I promised. I mostly said it to try and convince myself that I could. I knew that every girl in the school was trying to convince him that they were 'the one' so why would he believe me, I'm not special. Why would he want me. He'll probably just walk away if I tell him it's me, but i'll tell him anyway, eventually, right?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: sorry i took such a long time to update but if i got more reviews i would have more inspiration and write faster (hint hint) :) ok so how did you like it? tell me in a review. have any ideas let me know so i can if i can add them. to everyone who reviewed thank you so much! i will try to update as soon as possible. thanks again luv ya'll :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ok so I know this is late but I have it up now which is all that matters. This is for the whole story. I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Those rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I only own characters that that I might create. Also the plot line belongs to A Cinderella Story!!! now on with the story!!!!! **

Chapter 6

I suddenly heard a gasp. My head shot around to see none other than Emmet standing in the doorway with wide eyes and his mouth practically hanging on the floor. Alice, Rose and I looked at each other and than at him. We all just stayed there silently for about five minutes. You could almost the but through the tension with knife it was so thick. Than Emmet finally spoke and ended the tormenting silence.

"so you're the girl from the dance that Edward had been talking about non stop, you're cinderella?" Emmet asked still shocked.

"shhh," I ran over to him and placed my hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything else. I dragged him in the room and threw him so he was sitting on the bed where I was previously sitting. "Emmet please you can't tell anybody especially Edward," I pleaded.

He looked at me. "why, don't you want him to know it's you, didn't you enjoy yourself with him don't you-"

"yes," I cut him off before he could finish. "of coarse I want him to know it's me. I fell for they guy I danced with, I wouldn't say I'm in love with him or anything but I could see myself with him. I could see myself being happy with him. But he wouldn't want that. He deserves so much better than me and I know that he won't like me once he finds out that Cinderella is really Cinderbella!" I said shaking my head. It's true, he would just be disgusted if he found out it was me he was dancing with.

Emmet shook his head. "you should tell him, he really wants to know who it is and I bet you he won't be disappointed."

I scoffed at that "yeah right, I'm sure he's be thrilled to find out that the girl he danced with at the dance wasn't really a beautiful popular girl but the loser that no one wants to be acquainted to." I mumbled. "now if you excuse us we need to go to bed so you need to leave, but please make sure you don't say anything to him." I pleaded.

He looked like he was having a battle with himself on whether or not to tell his brother and his best friend the thing he wants to know more that anything in the world or if he should keep the secret for me, his not so great friend but a good friend non the less.

"please baby keep in for me," Rose said kissing him tenderly on the lips and than pulling back with a very seductive pout on her face.

He sighed, "fine!" and with that he stormed out of the room.

I can't believe this. Emmet knew. He had a huge mouth. This was going to ruin everything.

"don't worry about Emmet," Rosalie said trying to sooth me. She gave me a hug as I joined her back on Alice's king size bed.

"yeah I mean he might have a huge ass mouth and blurt out all secrets," I groaned. "but he will do this because he knows you really want it, plus if does he knows that Rose won't be doing anything with him for a while," Alice added with a small giggle. Rose let go of me and nodded vigorously saying that it was true.

I took a deep breath and nodded "you know what you're right. Everything will be fine." I said to them even though I didn't believe it myself. I than laid back on the bed and fell asleep think of all the ways Emmet could blow my secret.

* * * * * * * *

I woke up on the most comfortable thing I have ever felt. I was on a feather pillow that my head perfectly sank into. The bed around me was molded to fit my body perfectly and every time I moved it just remolded. I was in complete heaven and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Bellsy wake up we need to get you ready for school!" except for Alice.

"ugh five more minutes." I grumbled.

I was all of a sudden cold. I looked and saw Alice standing over me with the blanket in her hand. Ugh evil little insane pixie.

Alice got me ready in light wash skinny jeans and a tight sapphire blue spaghetti strap tank top. In other words clothes I would never where of my own free will. Unfortunately I had no say in the matter so I was in clothes I would never wear. I felt way to out there. I was normally reserved, but now I felt like I was out there for the world to see. I put my dads cap on and went to put on my mom's bracelet but than I realized that I didn't have it. I sighed. Than Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me out of her house. She led me to her yellow Porsche and practically threw me in the passenger seat. We arrived at Jasper's house and he walked out.

"hello ladies," he said while giving Alice a peck on the cheek and than sitting in the back seat.

"hey Jazzy!" Alice chirped.

"hey Jazz." I said.

Alice, Jasper and I arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. When I stepped out of the car I could see people looking at me. I walked to the front of the school having whispers follow me. Some whispers were about how Alice and Jasper were holding hands. 'are they a couple' 'why would she go for him' but most of the comments were about me. 'whoa who is that hottie' 'is that Bella Swan' 'maybe I should ask her out'. Ugh it was annoying that people were talking about me. I hated the attention. And the fast that people have nothing better to do than to speak about me and my life well it's just annoying.

I walked into school to see even more Cinderella posters. There was a also a huge line of girls. I saw one girl run away crying and the line move up a little.

"what is that?" I asked Alice. She was looking at Jasper. She looked at me and than at the huge line of girls. She than smiled and dragged me over there.

When we got there I saw Edward sitting down at a table with Mike and Tyler at his side. Than there was a huge line of girls.

"Next!" Mike called.

"hi Edward ok so I'm like totally Cinderella, we danced all night. It was amazing." said an obviously fake blond. I recognized her as someone who was on the cheerleading squad, than I realized what she said. She was trying to convince Edward that she was Cinderella.

"what is this?" I whisper yelled at Alice.

"Mike and Tyler set it up. It's to help Edward find 'the one'" she said making air quotes when she said the one.

"but none of them are telling the truth none of them are the one, I'm the one, I mean I'm Cinderella." I said still whispering.

Alice had an amused look on her face. "don't worry I think he notices that they are all lying too." she said pointing to Edward.

I turned around to see him sighing.

"look guys this isn't working none of them are her." he said to Mike and Tyler.

He than turned his head and caught my gaze. I blushed and looked away than dragged Alice and Jasper down the hallway to where our lockers were. I grabbed my books and ran to my class thinking about if Edward would think one of the girls at the school was the one Cinderella, or better yet _me._

_* * * * * * * *_

It has been a while since the dance now. To be exact it was friday now the night of the pep rally. This monday was the night of the big game. We made it to the championships with Edward the amazing quarter back leading us of coarse. So far everyday girls would go up to Edward and try to convince him that they were his Cinderella. When they were turned down they would just come back again. And everyday Edward told everyone who tried to convince him that they weren't the one he danced with. I saw him looking at me confusedly sometimes and whenever I was at their house and I saw Emmet because he goes to a collage only twenty minutes away and lives at the Cullen house with Rosalie I felt like he was going to tell.

I woke up and saw that I had an instant message on my princetongirl I walked over to my computer. I looked at my screen and saw that it was from poeticjock.

Poeticjock: please tell me who you are. I can't go anymore without knowing you. I need to know.

should I tell him? I have no idea what to do, I mean he does deserve to know. So what if he's not happy with what he sees he should get to know who I am I mean I get to know who he is.

Poeticjock: please?

I took a deep breath and began to give away my secret identity.

Princetongirl: my name is

"BELLA!" I heard Jessica scream for me. I quickly erased the message I was about to send. "have you finished my essay it's due next friday and I'm getting nervous." she said.

"imagine how nervous you would be if you actually had to right it." I said with a smirk.

She sat there thinking, "oh my god your right thank god I don't have to right it."

I just stared at her. It was times like this where I thought that she might actually be mentally challenged. **(A/N: no offense to anyone)**

"oh and by the way my mom is looking for you."

of coarse she is because she can't do anything on her own. She needs me for everything. Way to ruin a moment to.

"ugh fine don't touch anything." I said leaving my room.

That was the worst mistake of my life you see I forgot to close my chat with poeticjock aka Edward. The chat revealing that I was Cinderella. Well this was going to be interesting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so how was the new chapter? I know it took a while but I have a lot of work and my computer shut off and I lost my chapters to all of my stories but luckily I found them!!!! ok so I know this chapter was a little short but at least it's something. Ok so if you liked this chapter review. If you didn't like this chapter review. If you have any ideas or ways I can improve my story or writing review. I am hoping to get at least 10 reviews!! ** IMPORTANT** ok so if you have seen the movie you know that this story is coming to an end, I know that this story was short so I have some question to ask you all. 1) should I continue this story after they get together and put in their first dates and other dates, when they tell each other they love each other, and just hanging out with all of the Cullen's? 2) should I make a sequel where all of the Cullen's go to princeton and Emmet and Rosalie transfer their and all of the love and hard things they go to at collage? Ok let me know what you guys think in a nice REVIEW :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was monday. Monday the worst day of the week and little did I know that I was going to be given a reason to hate mondays more than I already did today.

It started off like any other day would. With the sound of Victoria's voice.

"BELLA WHERE ARE YOU I WANT MY BREAKFAST!"

I groaned but rolled out of bed non the less. If I didn't do what she said I wouldn't have money to go to collage.

I threw on a plain tee shirt and a pari of jeans. To top it off I put on my dads old hat. I would wear my moms bracelet but I still didn't get it back.

Yes that means I still haven't told Edward.

After Jessica unintentionally interrupted me telling him who I truly was I lost all of my courage and have been pretty much avoiding him.

I made french toast this morning.

"Bella," Lauren sneered as she walked in the room with Jessica by her side.

Jessica didn't even say anything she just grunted at me. Very lady like.

I just ignored them and ran to my old car. I really needed a new one. I picked up Jasper from his house.

"hey Bells," he said smiling at me.

"hey Jazzy what's going on?" I asked while smiling back at him.

"nothing," he replied.

"do I have to pick up Alice?" I asked.

"nope she is driving herself." Jasper said as he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

Jasper and Alice were inseparable. They already told each other they loved each other. They were the perfect ideal couple. The couple you look at and can't help but be jealous at what they have and want it for yourself.

We got to the school and I pulled up into a spot right next Alice's yellow Porsche. When we got out she skipped over to us. She kissed Jasper and than hugged me.

We were inside the school when announcement came on.

"_Cinderella if you are listening to this your prince would like to rendezvous with you after the pep rally_," the voice on the loud speaker sounding confused. "_nothing like a pep rally to warm up our prince._"

There were squeals all around me.

Alice and Jasper looked at me. Than Alice started jumping.

"OMG BELLA THIS IS THE PERFET OPPORTUNITY!" she yelled and I covered her mouth with my hand.

When I took it off she looked at me with big eyes and repeated what she said, on quieter. "omg Bella this is a perfect opportunity!"

I laughed at her and rolled my eyes. I began to walk away but I turned around. I was now determined more than ever.

"you know what Alice, you're right." I said and she squealed even louder. "today after the pep rally I'm going to tell him." I said and Alice whoop whooped and Jasper just laughed.

People started to look at us. When they saw it was Alice though they turned around. The whole school knew who Alice Cullen was and knew she was a ball full of energy.

People also knew not to mess with her and nobody did one because she was popular and two because she was _the_ Edward Cullen's brother.

"I'm so proud of you," she said hugging me, "and you won't regret it." she whispered into my ear. I have a feeling she was saying this to make me feel better.

_I won't regret this._ I said to myself. I won't regret this... right?

So hear I am at the end of the day waiting at the pep rally. The cheerleaders are on the stage doing some stupid cheer when I heard a voice over the noise.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream. She was jumping up and down waving frantically at me.

I laughed and ran over to her while laughing and rolling my eyes. I say Jasper next to her with his arm around her waist. AWW!

"hey guys," I said hugging them both.

"are you ready do you know what you are going to say!?" Alice asked.

I looked down and shook my head.

Jasper rapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"don't worry Bells everything will be fine." Jasper said reassuringly. Jasper had a way of making everyone feel calmer and more at ease.

"thanks Jazz you always no what to say," I said smiling up at him and hugging him back.

"WHO"S GOING TO WIN!" everybody screamed BULL FROGS and I just stood there. I could see Edward sitting in the front row in his football jersey. He looked so cute even though I could only see the back of his head.

"AND WHEN ARE WE GOING TO WIN?" the coach asked.

"FRIDAY!" everybody chanted.

"AND WHO'S GOING TO LEAD US TO VICTORY?"

"EDWARD!" everyone screamed.

"AND NOW THE CHEERLEADERS HAVE A LITTLE SKIT THEY WOULD LIKE TO PUT ON TO GET EVERYONE IN THE SPIRIT FOR THE BIG GAME COMING UP THIS FRIDAY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE GAME! WE HOPE EVERYONE IS THERE CHEERING ON OUR TEAM! NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE HERE ARE OUR SCHOOLS CHEERLEADERS!" evreyone burst out into claps and screams. I just stood still getting ready to watch this because after it was over I would be on my way to tell Edward Cullen than I plain jane Isabella Swan am the girl he has been looking for.

Tanya walked on stage being the head cheerleader. She went up to the microphone and she was holding a small notebook.

"thank you, once upon a time," she started and her voice echoed throughout the field. Everyone went silent and we all listened to what she was saying. I tore my eyes off Edward and looked at Tanya. "there was a big strong frog," when she said that Jessica came out in a football jersey hopping like a frog. She stood on top of two cheerleaders. "he had a beautiful girlfriend and his dad owned the biggest pond in all of the land." everyone laughed. "but he still wasn't happy." at that line Jessica took a tissue and started wiping her eyes. A cheerleader held a sign that said AWW and everybody said what the sign did.

"if only he could find a princess, than she could kiss him and turn him into a prince and they could run away together." when she said this three cheerleaders came out carrying Lauren in a white dress. **(A/N: this same dress she wears in the movie at this part)** Everybody started laughing at this.

"one night after the slimy frog ditches his super hot senior girlfriend he meets this princess." than Jessica bowed to Lauren saying your highness. Lauren bowed and lifted her dress up so you could see her ass since she was wearing a thong. Typical Lauren being a slut. All the boys whistled.

"alas it tuned out that our frog not only had a secret identity but he also had a secret email relationship with a pen pal named princetongirl."

.God.

Now the cheerleaders made a wall between them and they were both sitting cell phones out. Everybody was ooohing and laughing.

"this isn't good." Jasper whispered.

"dear princetongirl I can't wait until me finally get to meet you're the only one who understands the real me, the one who doesn't want to play football but who wants to be at princeton with you." Jessica said while pretending to type on her phone.

By the this time everyone was howling with laughter. I saw Tanya looked at Edward and smiled a sickly sweet smile at him.

"dear poeticjock I want you to know who I am, but I'm scared! I'm scared that you'll reject me and, i've never had a real kiss before." Lauren said. The cheerleaders held up the aww sign again and everyone awwed.

"I can't believe they are reading my emails." I said. I noticed that Alice was silent the whole time and glaring ferociously at the cheerleaders along with Jasper.

"Bells let's go," Jasper growled out.

"but our princess had a secret too she wasn't royalty at all," than Lauren came out in my diner uniform including the skates. "but a geek, a loser, a servant girl." Lauren than fell face first into a cake that two of the cheerleaders were holding out. At this point some of the football players started to stand up laughing. Tanya laughed as well.

"and who may you ask is this impostor, give it up for the pretend princess diner girl, Bella Swan!" she said pointing to me.

I heard a collect of gasps all around me. Everyone started laughing and pointing at me. "DINER GIRL! DINER GIRL!" everybody started chanting. Edward turned to look at me and I looked back at him.

"stop everybody just leave her alone!" that was one of the many things Edward could have said but instead he said nothing and turned around ashamed. So that he wouldn't have to look at me

I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears pored out. I ran away out of the crowd with Alice and Jasper following me. When we got into the parking lot I broke down.

"Bella I am so sorry I can't believe they just did that!" Alice said hugging me.

I stepped away from her and wiped my tears away. "I'm fine," I said and I could even tell that I was lying. "you can take Jazz home right?" I asked sniffling.

"yeah of coarse," she said and I could tell she was a little hurt from me refusing her hug.

I smiled at her as best as I could and got in my car and drove off.

* * * * * * * *

It has been four days. It was now friday. School was a living hell for me. I would wear a big sweatshirt everyday along with loose jeans. My dads old cap as well so that I could hide my face to the best of my ability.

Whenever I would walk through the hall way people would point and laugh. The ones who didn't would whisper thinking I couldn't hear. They were wrong. I heard everything.

When I would see Edward in the hall he would look away and walk in the other direction.

I have avoided Alice's house, I haven't been there since monday. Actually I haven't been anywhere since monday.

I get up go to school, learn, when school is over come home and hide in my house. The only time I went out of the house was to go to the diner so I could do my job. I refused to serve people though. I would only clean when everybody left or work in the kitchen.

Oh and guess what else, I didn't get into Princeton. Yep I came home on Monday crying and went straight up to my room. Victoria came up with cookies and a letter from Princeton. I opened it up excited to be able to leave this town. I opened it to find a rejection letter. This sent me into an even deeper state of hysteria. Victoria reassured me that i always had a job at the diner. Yeah like that would make me feel better.

I was cleaning (I made sure no one from school was here first) when Lauren and Jessica came in. They slammed the door and the Elvis guitar fell off the wall taring some wall paper along with it. It fell off and showed the quote my dad put on the wall when he owned the diner. 'never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'. Than Victoria walked in.

"mom look Bella ruined your wall!"

"oh you're right, that is coming out of your paycheck young lady!" she shouted at me.

I repeated the quote in my head.

"no."

"what did you just say?" she asked me taking a step closer.

"I said NO!" I got up off the floor so i was standing directly in front of her.

"I quit."

"what?" she sneered.

"I quit, i quit this job, i quit being your slave, and i quit this family!" I said as strongly as I could.

I started walking to the door.

"oh and where are you going to stay?" Victoria asked me.

Shoot i didn't think this through.

"hold on Bella!" it was Esme. "she's going to stay with me!"

"if you take one more step towards that door you are fired!" Victoria said to Esme. Wow she was always nice to Esme.

"oh that won't be necessary because i quit too." Wow who knew Esme had attitude!? "the only reason I stayed this long was because of that girl right there." she than followed me outside.

I saw all the workers come out along with the costumers. Looks like everyone quit. Haha suck it Victoria!

* * * * * * * *

Esme of coarse knew what had happened and cared for me more than anything.

Today was the day of the big game and I decided to give Edward a piece of my mind.

I told Esme where I was going and headed to the school. For the first time this week I wasn't wearing a sweatshirt or baggy jeans. I was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and skinny dark jeans. The only thing I was wearing that I always did was my dads old baseball cap.

For the first time in weeks I was going to go to school with my chin held high. For the first time in weeks I am going to speak to Edward.

For the first time in my life I was going to stand up for myself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so if you have seen the movie you know what is coming. Ok so that scene where everyone finds out always makes me cry in the movie, no joke I cry every time. So anyway did you like it!?!? I am hoping to get at least 10 reviews but I would like a lot more. Ok so sadly there is only going to be about 2 more chapters. That means I need you all to let me know whether or not I should make a sequel. Did you guys think that that chapter was played out well?? I need some inspiration in order to write the next chapter so please review. Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked into the school thinking of all the things I could say to Edward. Instead of going to the field I went to the locker rooms in the gym.

The gym was decorated in our school colors. There were streamers and posters all over the place. They had things like GO TEAM! written in huge letters on them. i glanced at them quickly and than walked to the locker room doors. I took one deep breath to prepare my self for what was to come. 'you can do this Bella be strong.' I chanted in my head.

"well here goes nothing." I whispered to myself and I pushed open the door.

The first thing that hit me was the horrid smell. It smelt like sweat and I almost turned around and left but I knew I had to be strong. I knew this had to be done.

I continued to walk further into the locker room to be met with guys in towels.

They all stared at me as if I was crazy.

I was beginning to think I was.

"WHOA!" one guy screamed. As he came to an abrupt stop.

"DUDE what the hell!"

"girl at three o'clock." another guy said.

I just kept hearing guys whispering and I could feel all of their eyes on me but I didn't care. I was here for one reason and one reason only.

Than I saw him. Edward. He was sitting on a bench in his jersey his back to me talking to Mike Newton.

"dude." Newton said as he hit him on the shoulder and pointed to me. Edward turned around and looked at me.

When he saw me his eyes immediately became pained. As if I should take pity on him.

I was the one who was hurt.

He was left along laughing like the rest of them. Well he didn't actually laugh at me but you get the point.

No one said anything to him yet I was mocked and considered a joke.

'Bella!" he said as if he was meaning to talk to me. As if he was probably looking to scream and shout at me or laugh like the rest.

"Bella I know that you're thinking I'm just some" I cut him off before he could say more.

"coward, foney!" **(A/N: have no idea how to spell that but you know what I mean lol!)**

"ok just listen-"

"no you listen." whoa where was this confidence coming today. Oh well I don't care as long as I had it. "you turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be someone else, it's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody." he looked away from me and I was able to see the whole locker room surrounding us. "Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were obviously born to stand out!" I said causing him to get a hint of fear and sadness in his eyes. "Look I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here to tell you I know what it's like to be afraid to show who you really are." he looked back at me now. "I was but I'm not anymore, because the thing is I really don't care what people think about me because I believe in myself and I know that things are going to be ok. And even though I have no family, no job, and no money for collage it's you that I feel sorry for."

"guys come on five minutes." Tyler said coming into the room but when he saw me he froze.

"I'm coming," Edward said. Well more like screamed.

"look I know the guy who sent me the emails is somewhere there inside of you, but I can't wait for him. Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought." I could hear my voice wavering a little as tears began to collect in my eyes. "useless and disappointing." and with that I walked out of the locker room leaving him and all of the other football team players standing there completely dumbfounded.

"Bella!" I heard him call after me but I just shook my head and kept walking.

I heard cat calls and wolf whistles as I left but I didn't care. I just kept on walking with my head held high.

As I got out of the locker room I sighed in relief. I did it. In one way I stood up for myself for the first time in my life and it felt amazing. Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder.

"BELLA!" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend call pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see Jasper.

"hey how did you know where I was?" I asked wiping a tear that escaped away.

"Esme called Alice and I so I came for support." replied pulling me into a hug. "are you ok?" he asked.

"you know what I'm better than ok I'm amazing." I said smiling to him which he happily returned. Than a thought hit me.

"we should go out and celebrate!" I said smiling a huge grin at him.

"um yeah I was um actually going to go to the game with Alice." he said scratching the back of his neck. "she's out there waiting for me now, but I could cancel and do something with you instead." he said rushing the last part.

"no no that's ok but um do you think she would mind if I would join you guys?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want to be alone.

"are you kidding she was furious when I told her to wait outside for us." he said laughing.

I could see it now. A furious Alice outside waiting to pounce on me for details. I laughed and locked arms with Jasper as we walked outside.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed when we got outside over the noise of the game.

"hey Ali." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"tell me EVERYTHING that just happened!" she screamed in my face. Um ouch deaf much! "what did you say what did he say how did he react how did you react are you ok did you cry was he upset were you upset do you need a hug?!" she asked all in one sentence and than grabbed me into another hug.

"whoa pixie slow down!" I laughed. Than I launched into telling her the whole story.

She oohed and ahhed at all the right places. After that we sat down and watched the game.

The game was about to start and they were warming up. Edward and I made eye contact but I looked away shaking my head.

Throughout the game I watched Edward play. He was fantastic and really helped out the team. It was hard. Watching him, hearing people cheer for him when he made a good play, but I stayed strong and stuck through it.

There were now nine seconds left of the the fourth period... and we were losing 17 to 13. We had the ball and all we needed one more touch down to win. Edward called everyone on the team to the center of the field and was giving them a pep talk.

"I LOVE FOOTBALL!" Jasper started to scream.

"I LOVE FOOTBALL!" Alice and I looked at each other, than back at Jasper and at each other again. We couldn't help it we burst out laughing.

I immediately stopped laughing when I heard what the crowd was chanting.

"EDWARD!"

"EDWARD!" coming from every angle.

Every single person was screaming his name. Cheering for him.

"EDWARD!"

"EDWARD!"

The cheerleaders led the chant and everyone went along with it. Jasper stopping cheering right away and him and Alice looked at me. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"EDWARD!"

"EDWARD!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked around at the crowd and than at Jasper and Alice.

"Jazz, Ali I thought that I could handle this I really did, but I can't. I just can't." I said to them. "I'm going to go." I finished.

Jasper thought for a minute and than said, "you know we will tell you how it ends." he said gesturing to Alice and himself.

I nodded. "ok." I said.

I gave him and Alice a hug and than began to walk out of the crowded stands.

When I was fighting my way through the crowd I suddenly heard all the shouts for Edward change to whispers of confusion.

"Edward!" I heard Tanya call. Weird.

"Edward get back here!" the coach (his father) called. Weirder.

Oh well it doesn't matter it's not like it concerns me-

my thoughts stopped right there because as I turned the corner getting ready to leave Edward was coming up the stairs towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks. He ran up the stairs so he was standing in front of me.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked astounded that he was here.

"something I should of done a really long time ago." he responded while looking in my eyes.

All at once I could read his eyes.

They held pain, realization, happiness, and love?

Before I could think I felt his soft hand cup my right cheek.

I stared in his eyes and realized at that moment that I wanted this.

I wanted it more than I had thought I had.

And than he kissed me. It was a soft sweet kiss but it was absolutely perfect.

I heard the crowd gasp and than start to cheer. He began to deepen the kiss and than all to soon he pulled away. I saw a raindrop run down his cheek. It couldn't be could it?

We both than looked up at the sky to see rain drops falling down. Holly shit was it raining?!

We both looked at each other at the same time.

"I'm sorry I waited for the rain." he said.

"It's ok." I said and than I kissed him again.

I was able to hear Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya screeching at the top of their lungs causing me to smile into the kiss. I tangled my hands in his gorgeous bronze hair and hear Alice scream oh my god.

It than started down right poring!

"TOUCH DOWN! AND THE HOME TEAM WINS!" I heard the announcer say causing Edward and I to break apart.

I looked over to Alice and Jasper. Alice gave me the thumbs up while Jasper was looking shocked at the sky.

He looked over to me with a shocked expression and smiled. 'you got to love high school.' he mouthed to me and I smiled and nodded in agreement.

I than turned back to Edward and smiled at him. I than kissed him again while the rain poured down on us.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so how did you like the chapter!!! ok so sadly the only chapter left and it is epilogue meaning it is going to be really short... but I'm thinking about making a sequel about them in collage. Let me know if you would read it!! ok so if you read my other story Home of the Spartans you are aware that I am going to Hawaii tomorrow meaning I will not be able to put up the epilogue until next week. But since it is really short it will be the first chapter on my priority list so yay to that!! I would love to come back and have so many amazing reviews to read!! **hint hint** thank you so much to everyone and REVIEW!!! thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

So we won the big game that day! But what I remember the most is that I won my prince!

Edward and I started dating after the game and immediately hit it off! We are boyfriend and girl friend now and we are past the stage of telling each other I love you.

Alice and Jasper are still going strong and have never been more in love!

After the big game it was weird. It was as if everything was finally turning out ok.

My dad was right. Fairy tales weren't everything but they did hold something important. In this case it the book was holding a will. My dads hidden will.

_Flashback_

_I started packing my bags and I picked up the fairytale book I owned that my father used to read to me every night. A single tear ran down my cheek at the memory._

_I lifted the book and a folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and it red THE WILL OF CHARLIE SWAN._

_What the hell?_

_End flashback_

Later I found out it was the true will my dad made and that everything belonged to me! The house, the cars, the money, and the diner all were mine. Not Victoria's.

_Flashback_

_Victoria ran out of the house with Jessica and Lauren right by her side._

"_what the hell are you doing to my car!" she screeched when she saw that a toe truck was taking her car away._

"_actually it's my car." I said in a tone as if it was obvious._

_Before she could say anything a cop stepped forward. "excuse me ma'am but have you ever seen this?" he asked holding the will in front of her._

"_what of coarse I have never seen my husbands hidden will before." she said a bit nervously._

"_is this not your signature on the witness line?" he cop asked raising an eyebrow._

_That something I never thought would happen happened. She ran. She started screaming and running away from us. My eyes widened and mouth dropped open in shock. Than a bunch of officers started to chase her and one tackled her to the ground before they put handcuffs on her wrists and arrested her. What an idiot._

_End flashback_

It turns out my step sisters knew were my real acceptance letter was from Princeton. They went digging the threw the dumpsters until Jessica came up screaming she got it as if she won a million dollars. I took it from her and read the letter. This was my dream moment. The time when I read my letter telling me I was going to princeton.

As for the diner it was put back to the way it used to be when my dad owned the place and when I was at collage it would be ran by my trust partner Esme.

So I finally got my bracelet back! I no longer wore my dad's baseball cap everyday because for the first time in my life I knew everything was going to be ok.

"hey!" Edward said giving me a quick peck as I jumped into the passenger seat in his precious volvo.

"hey." I replied while beaming at him.

"ready to go?" he asked me while taking my hand in his and interlocking our fingers. "Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rose are meeting us there." he added.

I turned and looked at my house. The place I grew up with my father and the place that I loved.

I turned to look at him and squeezed our interlocked hands.

"yeah." I replied as he began to pull out of the drive way.

And everything was ok. At least for now. Come on I'm only a freshman!

_**THE END**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**A/N: ok so sadly that is the end :'( tear tear. But don't worry I decided I AM going to be writing a sequel. I don't know when I am going to but when I do I will put a note on this story to let everyone know. I know i told people this would be up like two days ago and I am deeply sorry but i just got back from vacation and I had a lot of stuff to do so I am very sorry, but on the plus side like i promised this was the first story i updated out of all my stories and the first one i wrote so yay to that lol! Please don't be mad! I know that this chapter was really short and kind of sucked but it was the epilogue and I thought it was cute :) ok so if anyone has any ideas on what I could do for the sequel like any drama I could use or any story plots, characters, ideas let me know! Also should it be there life at collage as in freshman or after collage or what?! For the record I am going to make it that all of them including Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rose are going to princeton if I do collage but if I do after i'll do they went to different ones maybe or maybe all princeton I don't know these are the things you need to tell me lol! Please everyone review and tell me how you like my story! Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	11. SEQUEL IS UP!

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! I am so sorry I forgot to post this sooner but...**

**SEQUEL! I posted the sequel for A CinderBELLA Story like a few days ago... I am soooo sorry I forgot to post this authors note until now but go check it out if you want!**

**It's just a small prologue but chapters will be coming shortly! :)**

**It's called A Fairytale? go check it out :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
